Welcome home Alvin
by bowler300
Summary: Alvin is gone. His family is doing everything pssable to try and find him, but things take a very difficult turn. Can they find Alvin? Or will they have to say good bye forever? Story is a multiple chapters story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey fanfiction!

I decided I'd come back and try again. Today I'm uploading a new story to is called "Welcome Home Alvin." So please enjoy it.

It was a tipical day in the Seville household, accept for 1 or 2 things. The chipmunks had just returned from a big toor with Uncle Ian! They were excoriated. But one thing was missing. Alvin.

Ian had taken Alvin sometime during the night and Alvin had been lost for quite a while now. Dave, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor were all devistated for the lost chipmunk. Dave had spent a long time, searching, and searchign for that chipmunk but to no avail. Dave had even called the police, trying to find a result. But even the police were starting to vie up. This made Theodore sick with worry, probably more than anyone else in the family, which was understandible.

Friday morning, Jan 3rd, 2008, Dave had woken up and had started making breakfast. The house was relativly quiet, accept for the snoring coming from Theodore, who had fallen asleep on the couch the other night. But, Dave understood his sun's sadness. Alvin had been lost for over 5 months, and hope was slowly being drained from the family, not so good.

Dave was making pancakes, trying to make the place more happyer, but even Dave knew it wouldn't work. He finished taking the pancakes out of the oven, and sat them down on the table.

"Guys!" Dave called, "It's breakfast time!" Then you could here footsteaps slowly walking down the stairs.

Once everyone was surved, they all started to dig in. Theo had woken up just in time for breakfast. So as they ate, Theo had something in mind.

"D-Dave," Theodore asked gently.

Dave smiled sadly, knowing what Theodore was going to ask. "I don't know where he could be Theodore. He could be anyware. It's not like we can't ever find him. We just have to wait for a call back from the police now.

Alvin was shaking. Stuck in a cage with no way out. He could barely move. He could barely even breath. His heart was beating, ever so fast against his chest. Finally he cam e to the right thinkiing skills, and was able to find the strangth to sit up, but it was really painfull. Just then, a light came in through the darkness, showing light to Alvin. But he could barely see and only time would tell if it was who he thought it was.

Please let me know if I did okay. Also this will be multi chapter story and though I do realize it's short, trust me, it'll get better. Anyways for now, piece.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi all! It's been a while and my writting skills have imrpoved! Anyways, here is the second chapter for Welcome home Alvin. Please read and review.

Alvin shook as Ian looked at him with distaste. Alvin wasn't sure what to do, but he knew that Ian was watching his every move. Ian looked at Alvin, with distaste in his eyes. He was having is revenge. Dave and the others would never find him.

"Stop shaking!" Ian yelled, as he hit the cage hard with his fists. He was angry and mad at Alvin for what he had done to him. Alvin stopped shaking and lied back against the cage wall. He still was scared as his heart was running a million miles in his chest, never stopping. Alvin wanted to go home. He wanted to see Dave and the others again. He wanted to be free.

Ian finally backed away, making sure the cage was locked. He then walked out of the room, leaving Alvin in the cage. Once Alvin was sure that Ian was gone, tears fell from his eyes. He had tried to be strong all of this time, but now it was like he couldn't. He was having a very hard time staying strong, knowing that people hated him, and he knew who those people were. Ian was one of them. Who were the others? Alvin was sure there were others.

Meanwhile, at the Seville house, Dave was sitting on the couch thinking about what song to write for the chipmunks next. Ever since Alvin had became missing, Dave was trying to write a good song for them and trying to lighten up the mood. However, after several times doing this, it became pointless. It was as if Dave didn't know how to do it without having a part for Alvin. Never the less, he tried anyways, hoping he could come up with something that he could write and get out of the way so that they could have something for the next concert. Dave then started to think about Alvin. Would he ever be found?

Just then Dave felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and saw Simon standing with his arms folded over his chest. He looked at Dave, and let his arms go to his sides.

"Dave?" Simon asked, "are you alright?"

Dave sighed and shook his head. Simon knew why, just seing how Dave looked. He knew that Dave was sad because he missed Alvin, and Simon could understand that. He took a seat beside his Father, and looked at him, his eyes filled with worry.

Meanwhile with Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, and Eleanor. "We have to do this," Brittany said, "Alvin could be dying out there and we don't know where he is, let alone if he is even in the state. The best way to find out is to go search the town and if we can't find him in the town, we have to search elseware." Brittany looked at the others who just looked at her in the same way, nobody saying a word. Everyone was not sure what they should say.

Finally Jeanette spoke. "Okay then, what is your plan?" She stepped closer to Brittany as Eleanor and Theodore started to shake. Theodore clung to Eleanor for protection. They both were seeing something getting closer to the window. Something that nobody else were going to be able to see.

Please read and review. This is a multip chapter story. Thanks!


End file.
